The small RNA molecules that hybridize to transposable elements will be sequenced and compared to the DNA sequences of the inverted repeat portions of these elements. We wish to determine a function for the RNA molecules. By recombinant DNA techniques we wish to examine the nature of the lambda phage resistance determined by a plasmid we have isolated. We have obtained additional Staph aureus and Staph epidermidis isolates from hospitals around the world and will continue studies of plasmid epidemiology in these strains. The new ribosome(?) mutants will be characterized genetically and altered proteins identified by gel electrophoresis. Kasugamycin resistance studies will concentrate on the sequence of the promoter for the RNA methylase; is it related to ribosomal RNA and ribosomal protein promoters?